Glee iTunes Drabbly Goodness
by headhighherrstiefel
Summary: iTunes Drabble Meme, Faberry flavored. :


**A/N: Since I did this meme for a different fandom and it was quite enjoyable, I decided to do it for Faberry too. If you want to do it, too, here are the rules:**

**1. Open iTunes and put your entire library on shuffle.  
2. Use the first five tracks as prompts for five different drabbles.  
3. Only write for the length of each song, then move on.**

**Have fun! :)**

**I cheated and skipped musicals, though. You try writing Faberry to the recordings from Ragtime and Assassins! The last song was hard enough. **

**A/N2: I will eventually put real stories on here, most likely Faberry, but for now I'm still trying to finish my never-ending Achele saga over on Livejournal. In case you were wondering.**

**

* * *

**

#1 Angry Anymore – Ani DiFranco

_"Growing up it was just me and my mom against the world, and all my sympathy was with her when I was a little girl. But now I've seen both my parents play out the hands that they were dealt and as each year goes by I know more about how my father must have felt."_

Rachel's head lay against Quinn's chest, the blonde's fingers entwined in the dark curls.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" the blonde looked up from the book she held open with her free hand.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

Quinn smiled, "Yes, Rach, thank you." There was a pause in which the former cheerleader, now advertising exec returned to her book. Then,

"Quinn?"

Quinn smiled a small smile and closed the book, "Yes, Rachel?"

"Are you…are you upset that your dad didn't call you?"

Quinn could tell that the shorter woman had expected to feel the blonde tense beneath her. Instead, Quinn sighed a little and thought about it.

"No. I know I have every right to still be angry with him, but I'm not anymore. As time goes on, I just understand more of how he felt. He was too accustomed to his ways, what he thought was right. It was all he ever knew, and when everything he thought he had control over went under the influence of everything "evil," I just don't think he could take that. I can't fault him for not being strong enough to adapt. Besides, Mom called and everything. I used to always side with her but now I kind of understand where both of them were coming from, even if I don't agree with it."

Rachel raised her head up and laid a gentle kiss on the other woman's lips.

"Somewhere between sophomore year and realizing that I was the love of your life, you became a highly perceptive and very forgiving person, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "You're the forgiving one, gorgeous. Lucky for me."

* * *

#2 Normal Boy – Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie

_"I'm looking for the love of a normal boy, the one who doesn't come around shooting blanks, the one who always pays the rent in advance, the one who doesn't stagger in drunk, the one who doesn't smell like a skunk."_

Quinn was sick of Lima. More specifically, she was sick of the Lima losers she always seemed to end up with. Deadbeat, drunk, smelly boys, like the one passed out on the bed beside her. Since moving back in with her mother, the normal Fabray household rules had gone out the window and Puck had become a frequent visitor. Quinn picked up the empty bottles from the bedside table and slipped out of the room, heading down the stairs to add them to her mother's collection in the recycling bin. Heading out onto the porch, she felt her phone buzz and pulled it out of her pocket.

_(1 of 2) Quinn – _

_I realize I am not your ideal duet partner but Mr. Schuester has assured me that these arrangements are final. It is imperative that we meet soon to dis-_

_(2 of 2) –cuss our song selection and choices involving vocal arrangement. If you are agreeable, my house provides a convenient location for rehearsal. Please respond with your thoughts._

_-Rachel Berry *_

Quinn rolled her eyes. Leave it to RuPaul to ramble on for the duration of two text messages, and to type them in letter format, no less. Quinn could only assume the asterisk was in place of the performer's usual gold star.

* * *

#3 Can't Have It All – Jay Brannan

_"Fuck this, this can't be my life, I've moisturized ten times tonight. Why can't I sit down and write, bring this question to light? Do you want a lover, or do you want a life? One hand or the other, the butter or the breadknife?"_

Rachel looked at her phone one more time before putting in on the counter in the kitchen and using the microwave window to apply her nightly moisturizing face mask. She was glad Joyce, her roommate, was out for the night. If she was going to cry, she'd rather do it in private. As the thought crossed her mind, her lower lip trembled and abandoned her moisturizing routine for the comfort of her bed. Before she left the kitchen, she turned back for her phone, feeling more than a little pathetic. Quinn was supposed to call hours ago.

If she were to be honest with herself, Rachel was tired of being in a long distance relationship. She began to wonder if Quinn would be at her door with flowers even if they were still in Lima. She stared around at the walls of her tiny bedroom, lined with the programs she'd had various stage stars sign outside stage doors after performances. Her collection had grown significantly since moving to New York.

* * *

#4 Half a Person – The Smiths

_"And if you have five seconds to spare, I'll tell the story of my life. Sixteen, clumsy and shy, that's the story of my life."_

Everyone at William McKinley High School was terrified of Quinn Fabray. Or rather, they had been, until her secret was out and her belly started to grow and for the first time, the former cheerleader felt awkward and clumsy, and became quiet and withdrawn. She became terrified at the idea of her second secret getting out. Where her feelings for Rachel Berry had previously manifested themselves in the torture of the afore-mentioned singer, the blonde teen now longed only for a few seconds alone with the shorter girl to tell her how she felt. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones. Quinn wasn't sure.

* * *

#5 Dope Song – Rachel Goodrich

_"It ain't funny being sober, I like to come over, pick myself up one of those bags of dope." _

Ever since the baby, ever since Beth, Quinn didn't want to deal with reality. Once a week, she took the money she earned from her after school job at Breadsticks and drove to Sandy Ryerson's house, where the former Glee club director sold her a dime bag of hydroponic weed, which she rolled into three or four fat joints. These she tucked into the little pouch in her backpack that everyone probably assumed housed her tampons. Behind the dumpsters at work, she would light up with the bus boy, Ricky, and spend the rest of the night showing customers to their tables, staring at the floor in the hopes that no one would notice her bloodshed eyes.


End file.
